I Was Overwhelmed By 2P's
by SeraphAnaklusmos
Summary: As the title say's: The 2P's have arrived and they're here to mess things up for the nations of our world! I hope you enjoy the story! (T for violence and language) USUK, GerIta, Spamano, PruCan, some AusHun, ect! Please R&R!


_Hey guys, it's Seraph with a brand new story! This time we have Hetalia: Axis Powers! As you can tell by my crappy description, and the title, this is a story featuring the lovely(and quite scary) 2P's of our favorite Hetalia characters! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Alfred looked up from the stack of papers on his desk with a groan. He was tired of paperwork, and he'd only been doing it for ten minutes. Ten. Minutes. God damn it all.

He sighed, standing and heading outside for some fresh air. Perhaps he could go visit Arthur or Mattie…

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a voice he almost recognized, but not quite. It sounded almost like Arthur.

"Hey, honey! Do you want a cupcake?"  
Alfred turned to see a short man dressed in pink with a blue bowtie and pink hair to match holding the treat out to him.  
"Who are you?" Alfred looked him over. He looked like Iggy, even the eyebrows matched.

"Why, I'm Oliver Kirkland, hun!" The boy smiled sweetly.

"Kirkland? Do you know Arthur?"  
The smile melted off Oliver's face. "People always bring him up!" He pouted. "I'm the better England, obviously!"  
"Wait… How can you be England? Arthur is England!" Now Alfred was confused. Very, very confused.

"I'm his 2P, silly thing!" Oliver giggled, but he stopped quickly. "Don't you know what a 2P is? No? Well, we're you regular country's 'second player' or second personality!" He grinned, taking a bite of his cupcake, scarlet liquid dripping from it.

"Is… Is that blood?" Alfred asked.  
"Of course it is! You have to get flavor from somewhere, don't you?"

That was Alfred could take. He took off faster than an Italian faced by the British army.

* * *

"Arthur! Thank God, there you are!" Alfred ran up, almost tackling the smaller nation.

"What in God's name-?! Alfred, what are you doing?"

Alfred refused to let go of Arthur. He didn't want to admit it, but the idea of a 2P scared him pantsless.

"I… Uh… Well… I ran into this guy named Oliver and-"

"Wait," Arthur interrupted. "You met my 2P?"  
"You know about them?"  
The older nation nodded. "Yes, sadly, I have encountered them before. If they are in our world, nothing good is going to come from it."

"What do we do about them then? I mean, how does the whole 2P thing even work, dude?" Alfred shook his head, trying to process the information he was being given.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure what, or who, they are. Or where they came from. All I know is that they are trouble. And lots of it."  
"Hopefully we only have to deal with the one then, right? I mean, maybe the rest of them didn't follow him to our world, right?"  
Arthur looked doubtful, but he nodded anyways. "Maybe…"

* * *

Feliciano looked up from his papers, most of them simply doodles, to find a man standing over him, almost identical to him in looks. "Ciao, mister! Wow, you look just like me, ve~!" He smiled, standing to shake the other's hand.

The boy was not amused. "I know we look alike, idiota. I can't believe my 1P is a pathetic little wimp like you!"

Feliciano's smile faltered. He had no idea what the other man was going on about. "Excuse me, ve?"

"Oh, you must be too dimwitted to know about 1P's and 2P's. I'm you, Italia, but better. I am your second personality, Lucius. And while you run and hide behind that idiot, Ludwig, I stand and fight. And I win." Lucius grinned, his eyes glazed over like a madman's.

"V-ve, you're scaring me. And you can't be me. I'm me!"

Lucius let out a groan. "You are so-o-o-o-o-o stupid, you know? I guess we've talked long enough." He smirked, raising his right arm.

The tint of a blade was the last thing Feliciano saw.

* * *

_There you have it! I shall be updating soon, perhaps tomorrow! Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought of it by dropping me a review, or follow or favorite! Thank you so much~!_

_Your's truly from her bedroom with her lovely laptop,_

_Seraph_


End file.
